


Chapter 1: Before the Avitars

by m0678morgan



Series: Reinventing the Avatars [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: I've recently caught a few reruns ofCharmedon TNT. It reminds me of some stuff that bugged me when the episodes were new, and I had some ideas for rewrites. My memory isn't fresh, but I still thought I'd share my ideas here and get other people's thoughts on it. The changes in the story line start with the Chris episodes. They're mostly related to the history he came back to change, and to some inconsistencies in the story.





	Chapter 1: Before the Avitars

This is part 1 of a multi-part series. I don't know how many parts it will be.

Cole would later say he was “unique in the universe,” causing the universe not to know what to do with his soul, which is why he ended up in The Wasteland. He wasn't so unique, there had been scads of demon-human hybrids through the millennia. Their souls always went to The Wasteland when they died. And The Beast always ate them. That was where Cole was unique. Not the very nature of his existence, but his finding a way to escape rather than being eaten.

Cole absorbed into himself the powers of other demons who had been vanquished, and used them to escape from The Wasteland. Then he set about on a mission to win Phoebe back. He even used the legal system to evict the sisters from the manor so he could use the power of The Nexus against them. Nothing worked. He decided he was giving up on her and was going to commit suicide. The guy had virtually unlimited power. Damned if the first two things he tried to do weren't the only two things he couldn't do. Giving up his powers was another matter. He did manage to do that, but Barbas ended up with them. Cole took his powers back from Barbas, just so Barbas wouldn't have them. 

Finally, Cole accepted the things he couldn't do. He did what he could do. He became the Source again. As The Source, Cole was a cruel master. He lorded it over the other demons. Darklighters and warlocks were already second-class citizens. The Underworld was grumbling, they wanted somebody to knock Cole off the throne. There was even talk about bringing back Zankou and/or teaming up with vampires. Evil people were desperate.

Then a small pack of demons had what was believed to be a brilliant idea. They brought back the Titans. The Titans were supposed to bring down Cole, and install their leader, Cronus, as the Source. Cronus had other plans, as did Cole. 

Cronus and the other Titans quickly went to work capturing whitelighters to steal their powers and invade the Elders' domain. Cole sensed what they were doing, and summoned Cronus to the Underworld. Cronus was livid. He demanded to know what this place was, who had pulled him there, and why.

Cole was cordial. “This is the Underworld. It's the domain of demons, the sworn enemies of Elders. Your enemies are our enemies. My name is Cole. I called you here. They call me the Source of All Evil. I want to back you in your war against the Elders. In exchange, you come to work for me.”

This only pissed Cronus off more. “I answer to no one! I am Cronus, king of the Titans! We will bring the human race to their knees, and demons along with them! They will serve us! But you won't live to see it!” 

Cronus summoned all of his Titan power, and blasted Cole with lightning. It didn't hurt Cole. It didn't even piss him off. It was a mild annoyance. Cole vanquished the Titans as swiftly and as easily as a man with a can of Raid kills a nest of wasps.

Cole resumed business as usual. Demons and other evil beings persecuting and killing innocents on Earth, fighting the representatives of the Elders, never going against the Elders directly.

The Halliwell sisters were right there on the front line, fighting demons and warlocks. As cruel as Cole was, he was a great military leader. The Halliwells and their compatriots were losing the war. One devastating loss after another. 

They were so involved in the conflict that they didn't realize a group of demons had infiltrated the manor and were getting into Wyatt's head. The demons believed Wyatt to be the reincarnation of a great leader of theirs, the one who should be the Source. They successfully reversed his sense of good and bad, made him one of them. They were grooming him to challenge Cole and replace him as the Source.

It would seem their brainwashing of Wyatt was complete, but it wasn't. They discovered this to their chagrin when he was a lad of only 12. Cole summoned him. The boy was confused, and he listened as Cole spoke. “I don't know where you came from, but your are definitely one exceptional being. Is 'exceptional' the right word? It doesn't seem to give you justice. Your potential is limitless. Especially with me to guide you. You and I, kid. Together we will rule the universe.”

Wyatt smiled broadly, and said, “I am in your hands, coach. I want you to help me be as great as you.”

Cole took young Wyatt under his wing. Together they reeked havoc on whitelighters, good witches, innocent humans, anybody who wasn't evil. Halliwell manor was one of very few places on Earth that hadn't been completely overrun by demons. The sisters had successfully warded the place against evil, and were keeping as many people there as they could to protect them. It was crowded, but safe.

Cole had finally had enough of their defiance of him. He absorbed the powers of multiple demons, and used them to bust through the warding. He and Wyatt busted right in. This was the day to do it. An Elder on Earth is a rarity. Gideon happened to be there. Gideon grabbed teenage Chris and took him to another part of the house. Wyatt was moving toward his parents. 

Cole's attention was on Phoebe. He had a plan which he believed would get her to agree to be his queen again, in spite of everything else that was happening. He transported her to a beach in Hawaii. Not the real Hawaii, which had become a horrific war-zone. This was an historically accurate replica of what Hawaii was like before Cole escaped from the Wasteland. 

The spell he cast to take her to this romantic setting was also supposed to alter her emotional state. If he altered it just enough for her to agree to make love with him one last time, all of the feelings of love she had for him in the past would come rushing back in. It would be just as it was when he was working with the sisters as Belthazor. She would be his once more.

Phoebe had levitated a few feet into the air and was ready to use her karate when she found herself on a romantic beach. There were no demons around, only tourists. Cole was standing there, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a pitcher of mojitos in the other. He was surprised by her angry reaction. “Cole! What the hell! What did you do!”

“I finally took you on the romantic getaway you wanted. Mojito?”

“What? You expect me to sit here, sipping mojitos, while your goons kill my family? Just where the hell are we anyway?”

“Hawaii, of course. Remember? You always wanted to go to Hawaii.”

Seeing this replica of Hawaii past only reminded her of the mess Cole and the demons had made of the world. She was getting angrier by the second. “Take me back to the manor! Now!”

Clearly this wasn't working out the way he had planned. He waved his hand, and the street clothes she was wearing were replaced with a sexy corset. A luxurious steel metal walnut finish wood poster king-sized bed appeared next to her. He said, “Clearly, you have a lot of pent-up frustration. Feel free to take it all out on me. It'll be hot!”

She bounded to where he was standing. With a loud kiai, in one quick motion, she kicked him in the crotch and smashed the pitcher in his face. She followed this up with rapid kicks to his throat and solar plexus. 

This was unbelievably frustrating. How did the spell go so far awry? Cole couldn't account for that. But he was still certain that if he could get her to engage in the physical act of love the emotions would follow. Bear in mind Cole well over 100 years old. He came from a chauvinistic time, and he believed women's emotions worked that way. The spell was supposed to enhance what was already there. It did. It enhanced her anger, resentment, and heartbreak. And, of course, her propensity for violence.

Phoebe was going like a woman insane, hitting and kicking Cole with all her might. She was unable to cause any physical harm. Her hands and feet couldn't do what athames, cannon balls, or a guillotine couldn't. When the Nexus turned against him, it couldn't hurt him. Neither could Cronus. Neither could Phoebe. Unlike these other things, she was pissing him off.

Another wave of his hand, and she flew backwards and landed on the bed. Leather restraints appeared and held her down. As he walked toward her, she struggled with all her might. She screamed at the top of her lungs, “NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!”

Cole wasn't deterred in the slightest. He climbed onto the bed and was about to have his way with her. But he didn't know his own strength. He snapped her spine and she was dead in seconds. He had intended to rape her, instead he killed her. 

Cole was inconsolable. For about four seconds. Then he said to himself the idea was to make her his again or just kill her. He did the later. This part of his plan was complete. Evil would prevail.

Meanwhile, back at the manor, the Halliwells were outmatched by one teenage boy. 

Leo moved toward Wyatt, saying, “It's not too late, son. We're your family. We … “ That as as far as he got. Wyatt grinned as Leo melted like that scene from _Raiders of the Lost Ark._

Chris could be heard screaming from the other room. Gideon orbed him to magic School, narrowly avoiding the lightning bolt Wyatt shot in their direction.

Piper screamed, “LEO!” She tried to freeze Wyatt.

Still grinning, Wyatt said, “You know that doesn't work on me, mom. What are you going to try next? A spanking?”

She threw a potion and said a spell that was intended to vanquish the Source. 

Wyatt chuckled and said, “At least you're good for a laugh.” Piper caught on fire and quickly died.


End file.
